Leafy Chomper
The Leafy Chomper is a foe and a summon in . It is a member of the Chompers enemy group. Leafy Chompers first appear in the Wild Tropics, but go on to appear in various parts of the map such as Rainbow River and Mystic Woods. Appearance Like all other Chompers, its main features are its giant mouth, and its singular eye stalk. This one possesses leaves around the base of its mouth, and some on its body. It also has a green eye, and red strands in its mouth connecting its upper and lower jaws. Overview The Leafy Chomper is a pesky mid-tier foe that specializes in healing and infliction. With several poisoning skills of moderately high power, Leafy Chompers can corrode the party's health with relative ease, thus -resistant gear is recommended if the battle ends up being very lengthy. Additionally, as a type of Chomper the Leafy Chomper can heal itself by biting a player, giving it surprisingly high endurance. What distinguishes the Leafy Chomper from its other Chomper brethren is its ability to heal and an ally through Refresh. While it is unlikely that the Blessing will cause much of an issue, it will make foes harder to capture. Incidentally, Leafy Chompers can only do this once they reach level 11, preventing them from making use of the skill in the Wild Tropics Although it has potent offenses and two absorbed elements, it is easier to damage than it may seem with four different weaknesses. While works best, there are many options for getting rid of Leafy Chompers. Statistics . Get ready for , as most of its attacks are very poisonous. |HP = 522 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 3.8 |Exp = 80 |AP = 8.5 |SP = 8.5 |Gold = 48 |Hit2HP = 25 |CatchRate = 9 |fire = -80% |ice = -50% |earth = -50% |bio = 150% |water = 150% |wind = -50% |stun = 50% |chill&freeze = 50% |death&doom = 70% |atkdown = 30% |defdown = 30% |item1name = An Herb |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Soft Wood |item2chance = 75% |item3name = Gash Root |item3chance = 75% |item4name = Cactus |item4chance = 50% |item5name = Emerald |item5chance = 5% }}Before the v2 update, had no resistance to Attack and Defence debuffs. . Get ready for , as most of its attacks are very poisonous. |HP = 522 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 3.8 |Exp = 80 |AP = 8.5 |SP = 8.5 |Gold = 48 |Hit2HP = 25 |CatchRate = 9 |fire = -80% |earth = -50% |bio = 200% |water = 150% |stun = 50% |chill&freeze = 50% |death&doom = 70% |atkdown = 60% |defdown = 60% |item1name = An Herb |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Soft Wood |item2chance = 75% |item3name = Gash Root |item3chance = 75% |item4name = Cactus |item4chance = 50% |item5name = Emerald |item5chance = 5% }} On Hard/Epic, enters the battle with 3x on self. Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 33% |StatusStrength1 = 2x |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status chance increased to 66% on Hard or Epic difficulties. If attack deals damage, heals 10% (20% on Hard or Epic difficulties) of user's Max HP with 10% RdF. |Attack2 = Refresh |Target2 = Ally |Power2 = MaxHP * Hit2HP / 50 (heals) |Type2 = None |Element2 = None |StatusIcon2 = |StatusStrength2 = 1x |RdF2 = 20% |Notes2 = Heal strength depends on target's stats, not user's. See the Hit2HP article for a list of foes' Hit2HP values. Can only be used if the Leafy Chomper is at least level 11. |Attack3 = Toxic |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 60 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Bio |Element%3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 6x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Razor Leaf |Target4 = All |Type4 = Physical |Power4 = 38/5 |Element4 = Bio |Element%4 = 100% |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 30% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Poison Root |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 85 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Bio |Element%5 = 50% |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 3x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Buff |Target6 = Allies |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusStrength6 = 20% |StatusIcon6 = |Notes6 = Buff strength increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Action * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Syphoned → Chomp (1/2), Poison Root (1/2); * If Berserked; ** If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable; *** If the most damaged foe is <49% HP and the Leafy Chomper is at least level 11 → Refresh (1/3), Razor Leaf (2/3); *** Otherwise → Razor Leaf; ** Otherwise → Poison Root; * Otherwise; ** If a randomly selected foe has at least a 10% Magic Attack buff; *** If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable; **** If the most damaged foe is <49% HP and the Leafy Chomper is at least level 11 → Refresh (1/3), Razor Leaf (2/3); **** Otherwise → Razor Leaf; *** Otherwise → Chomp (1/4), Poison Root (1/4); **** If the most damaged foe is <49% HP and the Leafy Chomper is at least level 11 → Refresh (1/6), Toxic (1/6), Razor Leaf (1/6); **** Otherwise → Toxic (1/4), Razor Leaf (1/4); ** Otherwise → Buff (1/5); *** If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable; **** If the most damaged foe is <49% HP and the Leafy Chomper is at least level 11 → Refresh (4/15), Razor Leaf (8/15); **** Otherwise → Razor Leaf (4/5); *** Otherwise → Chomp (1/5), Poison Root (1/5); **** If the most damaged foe is <49% HP and the Leafy Chomper is at least level 11 → Refresh (2/15), Toxic (2/15), Razor Leaf (2/15); **** Otherwise → Toxic (1/5), Razor Leaf (1/5). * Refresh will always target the most damaged foe. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Poison Root. Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Trees, the Leafy Chomper will inflict 1x Berserk on themselves at the start of their turn (this does not take up their action). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. Trivia * Leafy Chomper closely resembles the Pokemon Carnivine. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes